Zayn Malik
|edad = |lugar_de_nacimiento = Bradford, Reino Unido |muerte = |lugar_de_la_muerte = |edad_a_la_que_murió = |ocupación = Cantante y compositor |discografía = |otros_nombres = Zayn |activo_desde = Presente |retiro = |hermanos = Waliyha Malik, Safaa Malik |padres = Yaser Malik, Tricia Brannan }} Zain Javadd Malik (n. 12 de enero de 1993, Bradford, Reino Unido), más conocido como Zayn, es un cantante y compositor británico, conocido por haber sido miembro de la boy band One Direction. Tras audicionar en The X Factor y ser aceptado, la jueza Nicole Scherzinger sugirió que Zayn formase parte de un grupo llamado One Direction junto con Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne y Louis Tomlinson. La creación del grupo se hizo realidad y los cinco fueron apadrinados por Simon Cowell. La agrupación llegó a la final del programa y quedaron en el tercer lugar. Aunque no ganaron, Cowell pagó un contrato para que firmasen con el sello discográfico Syco. Desde joven, mostró interés por la música. Su madre explicó que pasaba mucho tiempo en su computadora escuchando música y cantando solo durante horas. En su carrera con One Direction, ha compuesto temas como «Taken», «Everything About You», «Same Mistakes», «Last First Kiss» y «Summer Love», pertenecientes a los álbumes Up All Night y Take Me Home. En 2012 fue nombrado la celebridad masculina más buscada del año. Biografía Zayn Malik nació el 12 de enero de 1993 en la ciudad de Bradford, Reino Unido, bajo el nombre de Zain Javadd Malik. Es hijo de Yaser Malik y Tricia Brannan, y tiene dos hermanas menores, Waliyha Malik y Safaa Malik, además de una hermana mayor llamada Doniya Malik. Creció en el área de East Bowling, al sur de Bradford, y estudió en la Fields Primary School y la Tong High School. Cuando Zayn era niño, mostraba ser un tanto hiperactivo. Incluso en la casa de su madre solía jugar mucho con su coche. En su adolescencia, su madre explicó al diario Daily Record que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su computadora escuchando música y cantando solo durante horas. En 2009, Zayn iba a audicionar para The X Factor, pero debido a los nervios, se retiró antes de poder presentarse ante los jueces. Luego, en 2010, audicionó con la canción «Let Me Love You» de Mario Dewar Barrett y logró avanzar a la segunda etapa. Sin embargo, se rehusó a bailar debido a que no había perfeccionado sus movimientos, por lo que estuvo en riesgo de ser expulsado y no calificó en la categoría de «Chicos» del programa. A pesar de esto, se le dio la oportunidad de seguir y fue integrado a One Direction. One Direction Tras audicionar para The X Factor, la jueza Nicole Scherzinger sugirió que Zayn formase parte de un grupo llamado One Direction junto con Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan y Louis Tomlinson. La creación del grupo se hizo realidad y los cinco fueron apadrinados por Simon Cowell. Durante la competencia, la banda interpretó distintos temas como «My Life Would Suck Without You» de Kelly Clarksony «Total Eclipse of the Heart» de Bonnie Tyler, lo que los convirtió en uno de los favoritos para ganar el concurso. Sin embargo, quedaron en el tercer lugar, detrás de Rebecca Ferguson y el ganador Matt Cardle. A pesar de no haber ganado, Cowell pagó un contrato de dos millones de libras para que One Direction firmara con el sello discográfico Syco. En 2011, lanzaron su primer álbum de estudio, Up All Night. Este debutó en el número uno del Billboard 200, lo que convirtió a One Direction en el primer grupo británico que hace debutar su primer álbum de estudio en el número uno. Su primer sencillo, «What Makes You Beautiful», alcanzó el número uno en Irlanda, México y el Reino Unido.91011 Los sencillos posteriores, «Gotta Be You», «One Thing» y «More than This», contaron con un éxito moderado, siendo exitosos en algunos países, pero fracasos en otros. Para promocionar el disco, se embarcaron en el Up All Night Tour y sacaron un DVD de la gira, llamado Up All Night: The Live Tour. En noviembre de 2012, lanzaron su segundo álbum, Take Me Home. Este contó con una recepción mejor a la de Up All Night, ya que llegó al número uno en el Reino Unido, siendo el primer disco del quinteto que lo logra. También alcanzó el primer puesto en Australia, Canadá, los Estados Unidos, Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda. Los dos primeros sencillos de este disco, «Live While We're Young» y «Little Things», tuvieron una buena recepción. El primero, alcanzó el primer puesto en Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda, mientras que el segundo llegó al primer puesto en el Reino Unido. El tercer y último sencillo, «Kiss You», fracasó en ventas en la mayoría de los países y no logró posiciones destacadas en comparación con los dos lanzamientos previos de One Direction. Por otra parte, juntos iniciaron su segunda gira Take Me Home Tour, que recorrió cuatro continentes de todo el mundo y además parte de ella fue grabada para su primera película documental dirigida por Morgan Spurlock, llamado This is Us. En otras actividades, realizaron un mezcla de «One Way or Another» de Blondie y «Teenage Kicks» de The Undertonesllamada «One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)», con el fin de ayudar a recaudar fondos para la organización Comic Relief. Retiro de One Direction El 25 de marzo de 2015, finalizando la segunda etapa del On The Road Again Tour, Zayn anunció oficialmente su retirada de One Direction. Entre los tantos motivos que dio, explicó que los últimos cinco años con el grupo habían sido «maravillosos»; expresó que: Tras las declaraciones, los integrantes restantes se mostraron tristes por la noticia, pero aseguraron que el grupo seguiría adelante con la gira y que próximamente lanzarían su quinto álbum. Igualmente, el creador de la banda, Simon Cowell, dedicó unas palabras a Zayn diciendo que se sentía completamente orgulloso de él y lo apoyaría en sus planes futuros. Vida Personal El cantante adoptó «Zayn Malik» como su nombre artístico ya que piensa que se ve «más original» con una «y» que con una «i». Durante su estadía en The X Factor, mantuvo una relación amorosa con la concursante Rebecca Ferguson, que duró alrededor de cuatro meses. Zayn tiene acuafobia, pero a pesar de esto le gustan mucho los tiburones, sobre todo el tiburón martillo. Su canción favorita es «Thriller» de Michael Jackson, su álbum es Graffiti de Chris Brown y su grupo es N'Sync. En una entrevista con VEVO, declaró que antes de audicionar para The X Factor, solía ser algo tímido y le daba miedo aparecer frente a las cámaras o a demasiada gente. También añadió que la experiencia que tuvo en el concurso lo ayudó a superar su miedo escénico. Ha citado a la música urbana, al R&B y al rap como sus principales influencias musicales. Desde que tenía 15 años, Zayn solía fumar cigarrillo, pero en octubre de 2012 expresó que estaba preocupado por su salud y que iba a tratar dejar el hábito. También ha mostrado cierta adicción a los tatuajes. Zayn es musulmán, debido a que su padre es pakistaní. En enero de 2013, la camarera australiana Courtney Webb declaró al diario The Sun que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Zayn luego de unos ensayos que este tuvo. También aseguró que cuando se conocieron, el cantante le dijo que era soltero. Webb reveló además, dos supuestas imágenes donde Zayn se encontraba durmiendo con ella en la misma cama. Al respecto, el cantante y Perrie Edwars, su pareja en aquel momento, no dijeron nada. Después de algunos meses ambos se comprometieron, pero Zayn canceló el compromiso y comenzó una relación con la modelo Gigi Hadid. Discografía Con One Direction Artículo principal: Anexo:Discografía de One Direction Como solista Categoría:Cantantes británicos Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Nacidos en 1993